Roter Oktober (Ziegenrevolution)
Der Rote Oktober, selten auch Generalsrevolution oder Ende der Generäle, bezeichnet den Volksaufstand der Ziegen am 17. Oktober 945 nach Nightmare Moon im gesamten Reich von Deep Down bis nach Down Under und insbesondere die Straßenschlachten in der Hauptstadt. Mit ihrem von seinem großen Abenteuer aus der Menschenwelt zurückgekehrten Jungkönig Robert und Bruder Jox an der Spitze besiegten die einigen Ziegen, Daheimgebliebene wie Rebellen gleichermaßen, die Generäle, jene dreizehn diktatorischen Regimeführer, die das Ziegenreich in dem Jahr seiner Abwesenheit zu einer Gewaltherrschaft transformiert und terrorisiert hatten, nebst ihrer loyalen Wölfe und weiterer Weißer Kollaborateure. Heute gilt der Rote Oktober als einmaliges Paradebeispiel für den Einigkeits- und Gleichheitswillen des gehörnten Volkes und gleichzeitig Geburtsstunde des Demokratischen Sozialismus, der vollkommenen Volkssouveränität und des vollendeten Zeninnismus der Ziegen. Roter OktoberAngepasste Lyrics gibt's demnächst ma dazu! Der Rote Oktober in drei Akten Vorgeschichte Als Robert und Jox sich entschlossen - mehr oder weniger freiwillig - im Zweiten Weltkrieg der Menschen mitzumischen und mal eben so für ein Jahr verschwanden, ohne irgendeiner Ziege Bescheid zu sagen, traten an die Stelle des verschollenen Jungkönigs seine vierundzwanzig Generäle, die ihn vertreten wollten, bis er wieder zurück sei - selbstverständlich in allen Ehren und Rechte des Namen Zenins. Von diesen vierundzwanzig jedoch spalteten sich relativ bald dreizehn - eben genau die dreizehn - weitestgehend ab und zogen ihr eigenes Ding durch - in der Abstimmungsmehrheit errangen sie schnell die Gunst des Volkes durch die später sogenannte "Brot-und-Spiele-Taktik" bzw. starke Subventionen für Kleinbetriebe. Die Volksversammlung beschloss also auf Drängen der dreizehn die Gesetzesänderungsklausel von achtzehn auf nur fünfzehn Generäle zu senken, was wiederum dazu führte, dass zwei weitere so lange erpresst wurden, dass sie der Ausschaltung des Ziegenrates zustimmten, wodurch die faire Verteilung der Machtverhältisse deutlich in Schieflage geriet. Auch die Volksversammlung wurde nun schnell mundtot gemacht, sich herauskristallisierende Loyalistengruppen und die neue von potenziellen Gegnern bereinigte Generalsarmee "sorgten" sich um vorlaute Demonstranten, es kam zu ersten Morden und Scheinprozessen. Das Kontrollgesetz Nachdem am 21. Oktober 944 die großen Kornspeicher abgebrannt waren und dadurch fast die gesamte Ernte des Jahres vernichtet worden war, wurde das "Kontrollgesetz" erlassen, welches besagte, dass Soldaten jederzeit Häuser ohne Angabe von Gründen durchsuchen und jegliches Eigentum beschlagnahmen konnten. Desweiteren wurden alle Kleinunternehmen entschädigungslos verstaatlicht, der private Waffenbesitz endgültig verboten, Grenzkontrollen an den Staatsgrenzen eingerichtet und das Futter stark rationiert - außer für die Generalssoldaten und Loyalisten, versteht sich. Zum ersten Mal griffen nun auch Die Aussätzigen, also die Verbannten, Deep Down an, um an Futter und Waffen zu gelangen. Es entbrannten heftige Kämpfe. Der Blutsonntag Als Höhepunkt des Terrors gilt der Blutsonntag, der 13. Januar 945, an welchem die Generäle alle noch verbliebenen Oppositionelle und ihre eigenen Reihen bereinigen ließen. Der einzige, der aus dem Palast entkommen konnte, war John Preis, der damalige Adjudant von General Dirk, welcher sich als Märtyrer selbst im Sitzungssaal in die Luft sprengte, um seine korrupten Mitgeneräle zu stoppen - es misslang. Jedoch schaffte es Preis aus dem bunten Haufen Aussätziger und weiterer Freiwilliger eine Armee, Die Rebellen, zu formieren und in der sogenannten "Höhle" eine provisorische Siedlung zu errichten. Fortan zogen diese aus und brachten Sabotageakte und Diebstäle über die Bühne, dabei erbeuteten sie bei ihrem größten Coup nahezu den gesamten Bestand an Maschinenpistolen (wobei dazugesagt sein muss, dass es sehr wenige waren). Doch noch fehlte ihr König... Der 17. Oktober 945 n. NM. Der 17. Oktobert 945 nach Nightmare Moon markiert jenes schicksalshafte Datum, an dem die Ziegen ihre Ketten der Unterdrückung zerbrachen und zu den Waffen gegen das Generalsregime griffen - oder um's kurz auszudrücken: Tach der totalen Revolution! Ablauf Vor dem Sturm Mit dem Ende des Zweiten Weltkrieges kehrten Robert und Jox wieder heim nach Down Under und rannten prompt in eine Passierstelle, die sie nicht gerade in allen Ehren empfing und erst ausgeräuchert werden musste, bevor Ruhe war. Unterstützt von John Preis, der gerade zufällig den Gefechtslärm gehört und bei Lichten des Staubs aus allen Wolken gefallen war, führte ihr Mentor sie in Die Höhle, das Rebellenlager. Natürlich war die Freude groß und die Sache klipp und klar wie Kloßbrühe: Die Revolution konnte endlich starten! Der Tropfen bringt das Fass zum Überlaufen Pjotr und seine Brigadiere befanden sich am Morgen des 17. Oktober bereits undercover in Down Under um die aktuelle Lage auszukundschaften, und stolperten just zufällig über eine "Standgerichtliche Sondervollstreckung" angeblicher Partisanen am Abschreckungsgalgen auf dem Hauptmarkt - entdeckt von einer Wache griffen die Jungschen ohne weiteres Zögern an und gaben so den Auftakt des Aufstandes. Das Volk auf den Barrikaden Mit dem ersten Schusslärm holten die ersten Städter ihre versteckten Kanonen aus den Verschlägen und ballerten aus allen hinterrückschen Rohren mitten hinein in die unbewachte Retoure der Weißen Soldaten und Wölfe. Über den "Heißen Draht", die gemeine Verbindung der Höhle zur Hauptstadt, erreichte die Nachricht keine zwei Minuten später die mobilgemachte Hauptstreitmacht, welche sofort den Plan "Das Ziegenreich den Ziegen!" umsetzte: * Kampfgruppe J(ohn) bezog die Stellung in den Hügeln am östlichsten Höhlenausläufer der Straße nach Capra, dorthin wurden per Falschinformationen zwei Battalione der Generalsarmisten entsandt und so ziemlich nach allen Regeln der Kunst erledigt * Kampfgruppe DD (Deep Down) attackierte strategisch wichtige Punkte der Bergarbeiterstadt und des Bergwerks, um sich dort mit den arbeitenden Bergziegen zu vereinen und gemeinsam den Marsch auf Down Under mit... * Eingreifkompanie DU und ihrem K5-Eisenbahngeschützpanzerzug zu beginnen: In den mitgeführten Güterwagen fanden genug Rebellen Platz, um anschließend den Vorstoß von der Alten Schmlz her zu beginnen * Kampfgruppe Stollen begann nach dem Durchmarsch der durch KG J abgelenkten Armisten ihre Offensive auf die Nordstadt, insbesondere den strategisch wichtigen Bahnhof * Kampfgruppen S(tädte) und D(örfer) eröffneten ihrerseits die jeweiligen Schlachten um die bestimmten Siedlungen oder Metropolen des übrigen Ziegenreiches, wo allerdings nicht annähernd so viel gekämpft werden musste wie in Down Under Straßenschlachten Die Kämpfe in der Hauptstadt weiteten sich mit den voranschreitenden Morgenstunden langsam aber sicher aus: Welche Viertel sich bereits in nahezu vollständiger Rebellenhoheit befanden und wo weiße Soldaten um ihre Leben zu fürchten hatten wusste im Stabshauptquartier Ziegenschloss keiner. Die Aufständischen hatten es im Gegenzug um Einiges leichter, denn die Kollaborateure kannte ziege wie bunte Hunde und die Generalsarmisten trugen auffällige Uniformen - außerdem gab es zur Kennung die drei "Heligen Fragen", kurz "Drei H" (Wie viele Hörner hat Zenin? - Eins Ganz Down Under? - Nein halt, das Schloss fehlt noch! Sodann trafen sich alle Rebellen vereint auf dem Bahnhofsvorplatz, ... Streitparteien Loyalistenarmee der Generäle - Die Wölfe Die generalstreuen Soldaten machten etwa sieben Prozent des gesamten Ziegenvolkes aus und gingen ohne Skrupel auf ihre alten Freunde und Bekannte los - am 17. Oktober hieß es dann: Return to Sender! Die Generalstreuen Als Generalstreue schimpften sich diejenigen Nutznießer, die sich dem Regime schulterzuckend anpassten oder es gar unterstützten. Rund acht Prozent - mit den ständig unter Waffen stehenden also insgesamt fuffzehn Prozent aller Ziegen - setzten sich so selbst die Hörner auf. ~ versus ~ Die Rebellen Die einzig wahren Freien - unter der Führung von John Preis schlugen sie den Generälen ein Schnippchen nach dem anderen, bekamen mehr und mehr Zulauf, lagerten Waffen sozialistisch um und errichteten eine eigene Wohnstadt fernab ihrer Heimat, Die Höhle; heute ein Heiligtum und Besuchermagnet. Die Jungen Brigaden Die Jungen Brigaden bildeten die jüngsten freiwilligen Mitstreiter, die unabhängig von den Erwachsenen das Schicksal ihrer Zukunft bestimmen wollten. Die JB I Die JB I war die radikalere der beiden Jungen Brigaden. Angeführt von Pjotr Gromow, einem Waisenjungschen, der seine Eltern am Blutsonntag verloren hatte, fochten Erster Offizier Sergei Astrachow, Zweiter Offizier Jegor Tschawnow, Andrei Poljakow, Alexei Lyssenkow, Michail Barabasch, Igor Smoljakow, Wladimir Wolka, Oleg Raikin, Dimitri Krasnow und Erzähle Vassilief Zaytsev und die inoffiziell dazugestoßene Katja Smolnikova improvisiert die schwere Schlacht um das Haus der Arbeiter und Bauern; einzig beide letzteren überlebten den Horror im Namen der Liebe, wurden ein Paar und zu Verfechtern der neuen pazifistischen Bewegung und des Friedens für alle Ewigkeit. Die JB II Die JB II wurde hingegen von einem erfahrenen Veteran, Leutnant Gustav Sand, kommandiert und ausgebildet. Im Gegensatz zur JB I benutzten sie außerdem zu Beginn des Aufstandes klassische Karabiner anstelle von MPs und folgten dem Schlachtplan ihres Anführers. Da dieser jedoch während des ersten Gefechts zu Tode kam, übernahm auf Vorschlag der anderen Elliot Lassen die Brigade, welche sich selbst Ellis Zehn taufte und fortan durch vorausschauende Führung keinen einzigen Bock mehr verlor. Mitglieder: Elliot "Elli" Lassen, Sebastian Andersen, Joachim Lundgren, Jannik Hartz, Jan Holm (K.I.A.), Jesper Naskarrov, Aris Justesen, Lars Kohlberg, Tobias Linde, Jan Dose, Ronni Asbek und Jonas Kress. Die Daheimgebliebenen Die Daheimgebliebenen waren all jene Helden und Heldinnen, die ihre Fenster aufrissen und den Generalsarmisten so richtig schön Blei in die Ärsche pumpten! Exkurs: Ziegenarmee gegen Ziegenarmee - Rot versus Weiß Die Roten Rebellen, vereint unter der Flagge des Zenin, waren ihren weißen Kontrahenten zahlenmäßig dicke überlegen: Von allen Ziegen fochten etwa drei Viertel auf der Seite der Freiheit, fünfzehn Prozent hielten den Verlockungen ihrer Generäle die Treue, die restlichen zehn nahmen nicht an den Kampfhandlungen teil. Die Generalstruppen - die Weißen Kollaborateure & Wölfe - waren zudem zwar im Gelände- und Besetzervorteil, dafür aber mit beinahe veralteter Technik ausgerüstet: Als Standardgewehr diente seit eh und je das gute alte preußische Mauser Achtundneunzig, Stellungsverhaue wurden per MG 08/15 verteidigt, auf die ersten Panzer der Menschenwelt wie den britischen Mark IV oder den Char FT-17 stützte sich general ebenso wie auf modernere Designs wie die russische BT-Serie (damit hörte es aber auch schon wieder auf) oder fette Generalsschiffe, die sich aber eher manövrierunfähige Bunker aus Stahl erwiesen. Dem gegenüber wussten sich die bestens ausgestatteten Aufständischen mit im Häuserkampf äußerst effektiven Schnellfeuerwaffen à la MPi und schweren Tanks wie dem T-34/85 und Tiger zu behaupten - und wo es davon zu wenige gab behalf ziege sich des Kühlschranks oder Trekkers: T-34/85 & Tiger Die Big Cat des Ziegen-Schwadrons sowie zwei Sowjets, die eben noch siegreich die Schlacht um Berlin gefochten hatten, bildeten das Rückrat der Oddballschen Panzerbrigade. Trekkers & BT-42 → Trekker & Kühlschrank STuG III, Panzer 38t, IV & Hetzer Jeweils ein Vertreter dieser Bauarten war auf dem Beutezug verladen gewesen, der Neukölln gen Mittenwalde verließ und dort nie ankam... AMX-40 Die Wackessente brachten Améli und ihre Résistancekämpfer mit zum battaile nach Down Under und nahmen das kleine Gemüse der Generäle so richtig schön auseinander! L3/35 cc "Spaghetti-Kanone" Auch eine italienische Tankette fand verladen auf dem Beutezug ihren Weg zu den Rebellen. Grazia Donatella, deren Bock Walter unter Edwart III. bzw. seiner Mutter Elisa Viktoria Rennautos konstruiert hatte, ließ es sich nicht nehmen ihren "Sauhund von Generalsverräter" persönlich von seiner Erfinderruhmeswolke zu schießen, und quetschte sich so in die enge Pizzabox - das muss Dame gutgenährte Ziege ("Das Leben ist zu kurz für trocken Brot!") erstmal schaffen! -, bereit ihren schändlichen Möchtegerningenieur mit blauen Bohnen und Nudelholz nach Hause zu flegeln! Roberts Kühlschrank: Der Legendäre KW-2 Was tut man, wenn der beste Panzer seinerzeit ein zu kleines Rohr hat? - Richtig, man baue ein noch größeres drauf! Und wenn das nicht passt? - Dann nehme man einen Stahlklotz und schweiße des da rein! So ungefähr also bastelte sowjet den KW-2, und so fand er die Straße nach Capra, oder besser gesagt den Weg nach Down Under: Bezwinger des TOG III - reicht doch, wa? Iwans Bruderschaftliche Unterstützung: Der IS-2 Der IS-2, obwohl ja nicht grade klein oder gar zu verachten, kümmerte sich eher um die hinteren Kulissen und erledigte dort was-auch-immer sich ihm vor's Rohr wagte. Folgen, oder besser: Der Demokratische Sozialismus ... Exkurs: Das Scheitern des Generalverteidigungsplans Die Generäle hatten sich während ihrer Schreckensherrschaft eine Reihe von Schlachtplänen zur Verteidigung des Ziegenreiches gegen eine mögliche Bedrohung durch "Staatsfeindliche Elemente" zurechtgelegt. Schlussendlich zielte die Hauptverteidigung der Weißen Armee und Wölfe allerdings eher auf Down Under und Deep Down ab, da die anderen Städte als verhältnismäßig sicher und "unter Kontrolle" galten. Ferner waren die Generäle überzeugt es mit einer "Mordenden Rotte Flegel mit Steinschlossflinten und ausgedienten Vorderladern" zu tun zu bekommen, die höchstens beim Angriff auf die Hauptstadt ihre bis dato erbeuteten leichten Panzer und ach-so-hochgeschätzen MPis einsetzen würden - also rüstete general sich mit Bunkern, Stacheldrahtverhauen, Schützengräben, Generalsschiffen und schwerer Artillerie gegen die Plage, da würde keiner durchbrechen können! Diese blinde Naivität alter Soldatenweißheiten und Erster-Weltkriegs-Strategien ging selbstverständlich voll nach hinten los: Den Rebellen waren von Beginn des Baus des "Generalswalls" an dessen Position und Schlagkraft bekannt, sodass ziege die Gefahren genaustens zu umgehen wusste, der Einsatz der Superpanzer (meist superalt, superlangsam und superschwer) erwies sich als totales Fiasko, und nicht mal die so gepriesenen "Wunderwaffen" à la TOG II & III vermochten das wütende Volk zu stoppen! Würdigungen & Denkmäler Museum der Geschichte, Abteilung Roter Oktober Die Dauerausstellung beschäftigt sich mit den Begebenheiten rund um den 17. Oktober 945 und zeigt Schlachtszenen, echte Ausstellungsstücke und Eindrücke von Zeitzeugen. Das Denkmal der Zicken und Böcke des Roten Oktobers Dieses Denkmal befindet sich auf dem Hauptmarkt. Dargestellt sind... Das Denkmal der Jungen Brigaden Die Skulptur steht gegenüber des Hauses der Arbeiter und Bauern auf dem Kornmarkt. In Lebensgröße thronen die jungen Kämpfer der JB I und II, natürlich auch Vassilief Zaytsev & Katja Smolnikowa, auf den besiegten Generalsarmisten, die Fahne hoch erhoben. Trivia *Hach ja... natürlich isses irjendwo die Sowjetische Oktoberrevolution, wer hätt's gedacht?! ---- Kategorie:Geschichtliches Ereignis